


Fuego gélido

by Sunce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/pseuds/Sunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonríe y lo besa, hasta que sus dientes choquen y sus labios duelan… ya llegará el día en que lo muerda hasta la muerte. D18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego gélido

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Fuego gélido**

_Capítulo único_

_._

El dolor causado por las tonfas del pelinegro hacen escocer las heridas de su batalla reciente, el Don enredó su látigo alrededor de esa pálida piel que pide a gritos ser marcada, gruñidos y jadeos son la música presente, el japonés lanza golpes con furia desmedida y él no trata de defenderse, sólo aumentó la presión del látigo sobre las muñecas del menor.

Un vórtice de sentimientos contradictorios y unos ojos rasgados ejerciendo presión en el contrario; sólo bastó un segundo para que sus labios se encontraran en un brusco choque por dominar al contrario, la lengua del japonés se enreda con maestría y fiereza —esa que sólo los años que llevaban juntos daba— junto a la suya, mordidas en el labio ajeno y el fuego recorriendo sus venas.

No importa el lugar, tampoco la situación y mucho menos los cadáveres de los enemigos regados a su alrededor. Sus lenguas batallando y sus manos enterradas en partes del cuerpo contrario era todo lo que se presenciaba en el momento; besos regados por la clavícula del menor, las manos de Kyōya enterradas en sus costillas, ejerciendo presión, sacándole el aire, inspirando a mandar la cordura al demonio y devorar hasta el último recoveco del cuerpo del guardián de la nube.

Dientes enterrados en el cuello ajeno; gemidos ahogados en besos desesperados; manos tocando lugares que sólo ellos tenían permitido explorar; y el mundo desapareciendo a su alrededor.

_Ti amo, Kyō_ _ya._

_Ti amo, Kyō_ _ya._

_Ti amo, Kyō_ _ya._

Los susurros de Cavallone mientras se funden en un solo ser y los besos se graban a fuego en su piel, con las palabras marcadas por el acento italiano del Capo.

Y él, por un momento quiere responder de la misma manera pero en su lugar sólo se arquea hasta fundirse un poco más en aquel cuerpo que lo domina.

 _Maldito Haneuma que le hace perder la conciencia_.

Sonríe y lo besa, hasta que sus dientes choquen y sus labios duelan… ya llegará el día en que lo muerda hasta la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise publicar un D18, al final lo he logrado. Ellos juntos son bellísimos. Los amo.


End file.
